Drive!
by WitchyElphaba
Summary: Random shorts on Sora's different Drive Forms
1. Valor!

I was leveling up Sora's drive forms, and I just wanted tow rite about them, heh. I tend to be the kind of person that finds weird symbolism in stuff, and I have my current English teacher, Mr. Whyte, to thank for that (haha I'll laugh if he actually reads this one day).

Anyways, these are shorts on Sora's drive-forms. Not very long, just random. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I'm not Square-Enix and Disney and so on...

* * *

The power of the brave: Valor Form.

In clothing that glowed a blazing Red, Sora was capable to act and move in ways that only the bravest would ever attempt. With powers lent to him by Goofy, the King's Knight at Arms, Sora was the strongest in that world, for the time being.

His time being limited, Sora wasted no time, moving quickly against the Heartless, delivering strong, fatal blows that he knew he didn't have the real strength for. He didn't care, this was so cool! His speed was quicker than usual, and he could nearly jump as high as he ever dared to dream.

The power of the brave, the power of the knight: the chance to be the knight in shining armor, to be the true hero.

* * *

Comming up: Wisdom Form. 

Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Wisdom!

Wisdom Form. Yay!

* * *

The power of the wise: Wisdom Form.

He had no strength of body, but strength of mind. In colors that glowed a calming blue, Sora was swift to avoid his enemies, wise enough to keep his distance. In return, his wisdom allowed unexpected attacks, and allowed beams of magical energy to shoot from the tip of his weapon, and allowed for Sora to slide across the ground, relieving his aching, tensed body.

Wisdom Form did not allow for the brutal, physical attacks of Valor Form. It reached deep into Sora's mind, releasing his knowledge of his experiences, and allowed for the mystery of magic to overwhelm him, allowing him to cast an unimaginable amount of magic.

The power of the wise, the power of knowledge: the chance to be the wisest, the chance to never be wrong.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated! 


	3. Master!

Master Form!

* * *

The power of the master: Master Form.

In regal colors that shined a golden yellow, Sora had the power to be master of all. Wisdom allowed him powerful magic once again, allowed one Keyblade to unleash it's power for Sora, as he once again dealt the strong, painful blows on his enemies.

Sora is master of all: he does not need his friends. He is master of the brave, master of the wise, but he is only master of everything as a human. The keyblade still quivers with unknown knowledge, with mysterious power.

The power of the king, the power of the master: the chance to be the one above all.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated!


	4. Anti!

Anti-Form, bwahahaha...

* * *

The power of darkness: Anit-Form.

Relying on powers that are not truly his too often uncovers that small piece of darkness in his heart. Covered in a smoky shadow, running on all fours, and eyes that glowed yellow, Sora is in his weakest form. A creature from the dark: a unique one, at that. Powers from the realm of darkness, without losing his heart.

Sora is one that belongs in the light; one would think darkness is his weakness. Although he seems relatively weak, Sora's powers are as fatal as the darkness can sometimes be. He becomes an untamed creature, and although it can be scary, Sora finds temporary relief. A quick break, finding shade from the light, being able to run around freely, knowing he has other powers that are not from his keyblade alone.

The power of darkness, the power of fear: the chance to live a fear and overcome it.

* * *

I actually have fun when I'm in anti-form...I hear a lot of people hate it..ah well.

And Final form is actually taking me a bit longer than I expected. Expect it up REALLY soon though, sorry!

Reviews are much appreciated!


	5. Final!

Heheh, I meant to post this up about three days ago but I never got around to finishing it...research paper's kill the imagination for s short time.

Well, here it is at last, yay!

* * *

The true power: Final Form.

In colors that glowed a heavenly silver, Sora finally unleashes the true power of the Keyblade. The weapons, in return, allows for Sora to use the ultimate powers, almost unhuman, almost godly.

He is invincible, he is unstoppable. The Keyblade only grants this power when it feels that Sora is ready to accept it, and now he is. The power is beyong anything Sora could've ever dreamed to do his age. Floating in thing air, the Keyblades almost acting on their own instincts, Sora is now unstoppable.

The power of light, the power of the heart: the master of the Keyblade.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
